The present invention relates to a rotary head type magnetic tape video recording-reproducing device.
In the magnetic video recording-reproducing devices of the type using the magnetic tapes such as video tape recorders, considerably strong tension is exerted on the magnetic tape in order to ensure the intimate contact of the magnetic tape with the magnetic heads and the smooth transport of the magnetic tape even when the transport of the magnetic tape is interrupted. Especially in the systems in which the magnetic tape of a relatively greater width is used and the area of surface of contact between the magnetic tape and the guide passage toward the magnetic heads is relatively large, the magnetic tape tends to stick to the guide passage due to the moisture or the condensation of vapor when the transport of the magnetic tape is once interrupted so that the re-starting of the magnetic tape becomes sometimes impossible or unstable. Such effect is pronounced especially in the single- or double-head magnetic tape video recording-reproducing device in which the magnetic tape is wrapped around the cylindrical drum carrying the magnetic head or heads.